sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Crisis City
– poziom w grze ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). Jest czwartym poziomem w historii Sonica, trzecim w historii Shadowa i pierwszym w historii Silvera. Crisis City to zniszczone przez Iblisa miasto, oddalone od czasów Sonica o 200 lat w przyszłości. Pełno tu opuszczonych i zdewastowanych budynków, w których czyhają ogniste potwory - słudzy Iblisa. Jedynymi znanymi mieszkańcami miasta są Silver i Blaze, ale wspomniano również innych. Remake tego poziomu pojawił się w grze Sonic Generations. Opis Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic, Tails i Knuckles zostali przeniesieni do przyszłości przez Doktora Eggmana. Teraz razem z Shadowem i Rouge muszą współpracować aby znaleźć dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu które umożliwią powrót do domu. Jest to czwarty poziom. Sonic rozpoczyna poziom od sekcji ze snowboardem. Jeż zjeżdża tutaj po zniszczonych budynkach i drogach. Może również przeskakiwać pomiędzy licznymi szynami i barierkami. Na końcu tej sekcji znajduje się pętla, poprzez którą Sonic przechodzi do drugiego etapu. Również zaczyna się on od jazdy po szynach, ale tym razem jeż porusza się pieszo. Etap ten koncentruje się głównie wokół wyrwanych fragmentów ulic, skakaniu po dachach i poruszaniu się po korytarzach zdewastowanych budynków. Znajdują się tu również dwie budowle w kształcie wieży. Pierwszą gracz musi okrążyć. Druga jest mniejsza i zawiera jedynie spring, który wybija gracza do trzeciego etapu. W tej sekcji Sonic musi skakać po przeciwnikach i fragmentach gruzów unoszących się wysoko w powietrzu. Po ukończeniu tej sekcji Sonic będzie musiał uciekać przed ognistym tornadem, które rzuca na trasę gruzy i zniszczone samochody. Jest to ostatni etap na końcu którego znajduje się meta. Tails odwiedza później Crisis City na poziomie End of the World. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow i Rouge zostali przeniesieni do przyszłości przez Mephilesa. Teraz muszą współpracować z Soniciem, Tailsem i Knucklesem aby znaleźć dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu które umożliwią powrót do domu. Jest to trzeci poziom. Shadow zaczyna w tej samej sekcji co Sonic, ale zasiada za sterami uzbrojonej w wyrzutnie rakiet terenówki. Może z niej wysiąść, albo przesiadać się po drodze do innych samochodów terenowych. Poza tym znajdują się tutaj również szyny i barierki. Samochody terenowe są tu wyjątkowo przydatne, ponieważ na drodze znajduje się wielu przeciwników. Jednak trasa jest dosyć wyboista i pełna przepaści, dlatego trzeba uważać. Druga sekcja jest niemal identyczna jak u Sonica. Trzeci etap jest podobny, ale Shadow steruje paralotnią. Musi omijać lub niszczyć przeciwników i unoszące się w powietrzu gruzy. W czwartym i ostatnim etapie Shadow będzie znowu przemierzać zrujnowane miasto, ale tym razem będzie to obszar dookoła ognistego tornada. Shadow musi dostać się na położoną wysoko szynę. Następnie będzie po niej zjeżdżać wzdłuż ognistego tornada, które rozrzuca dookoła gruzy. Po skończeniu szyny gracz będzie musiał przebiec przez ostatnią część zrujnowanego miasta do mety. Silver the Hedgehog Silver i jego przyjaciółka Blaze muszą przedostać się przez Crisis City i znaleźć Iblisa. Jest to pierwszy poziom. Gracz rozpoczyna jako Silver. Musi przebiec przez sekcję zrujnowanego miasta, podobną do tej co ostatni etap Shadowa. Porusza się jednak w odwrotnym kierunku. Ogniste tornado nie rozrzuca jednak jeszcze gruzów. Silver może podnosić pobliskie obiekty za pomocą psychokinezy i rzucać nimi w inne części miasta. W ten sposób można odkryć nowe przejścia np. zniszczenie filaru podtrzymującego most obniży go i pozwoli pójść dalej. W konkretnych miejscach Silver może też wyginać wystające belki i wybijać się na nich w górę, albo tworzyć platformy z obiektów podniesionych psychokinezą. Po przejściu przez pierwszy etap gracz przełączy się na Blaze. Sekcja ta podobna jest do drugiego etapu Sonica i Shadowa, ale krótsza. Po dostaniu się na dach ze stożkiem gracz wyskoczy ze springa i przejdzie do trzeciego etapu. W ostatniej sekcji Silver musi przejść przez wielkie gruzowisko, wokół którego unosi się ogniste tornado. Teraz rozrzuca dookoła gruzy i zniszczone samochody. Po przejściu przez zawalony wieżowiec gracz ukończy poziom. Medale Medale Sonica # Po wyskoczeniu z drugiej rampy wyląduj na szynie i zjeżdżaj po niej aby zebrać pierwszy medal. # Podczas sekcji ze snowboardem trzymaj się lewej strony dolnej ścieżki aby zebrać medal. # Na początku drugiej sekcji trzymaj się prawej szyny, a następnie wyskocz na wyżej położoną szynę aby zebrać medal. # Zaraz po zebraniu trzeciego medalu przebiegnij po ścianie, a następnie wbiegnij w spring i wyląduj na zielonym dachu. Wskoczy w kolejny spring aby rozpocząć automatyczne odbijanie się od innych sprężyn. # Piąty medal zawieszony jest w powietrzu nad szyną koło budynku w kształcie wieży. # Po wejściu na zniszczony dach zniszcz drewnianą skrzynię. Następnie wskocz na spring, który wybije cię na szynę. Zjeżdżaj po szynie aż do kolejnego springa, który wybije cię w stronę medalu. # W trzeciej sekcji z latającymi gruzami, medal umieszczony jest na końcu jednego z unoszących się w powietrzu kontenerów. # Ósmy medal unosi się w powietrzu koło jednego z kontenerów. Wskocz po Iblis Takerach i zbierz medal, a następnie bezpiecznie wyląduj na solidnym gruncie. # W ostatnim etapie medal znajduje się za ścianą z drewnianych skrzyń. # Po zebraniu 9 medalu trzymaj się prawej strony. Widząc trasę z pierścieni wykonaj Light Speed Dash i podskocz aby zebrać ostatni medal. Medale Shadowa # Na początku pierwszej sekcji wskocz na szynę po prawej stronie aby zebrać medal. # Drugi medal jest zawieszony w powietrzu, nad szynami przed rozwidleniem dróg. # Trzeci medal jest dosyć trudny do zdobycia. Po zobaczeniu dwóch Iblis Takerów w drugiej sekcji z szynami wyskocz w powietrze. Następnie strzelając Włóczniami Chaosu obróć się w prawo. Wykorzystując ten atak wielokrotnie powinieneś powoli opadać w dół, aby zebrać medal. # Wskocz w tęczowy pierścień w drugiej sekcji, aby zebrać medal. # Za drugim punktem kontrolnym. Piąty medal jest dobrze widoczny naprzeciwko spiralnych szyn. # W sekcji z paralotnią staraj się trzymać środka aby zebrać medal. # Będąc w ostatniej sekcji zawróć i znajdź panel przyspieszający. Wykorzystując go wbiegnij na spring, aby zebrać wiszący w powietrzu medal. # Po zebraniu siódmego medalu idź cały czas prosto i skręć w lewo za czarnym samochodem. # Po czwartym punkcie kontrolnym zamiast wskakiwać na szyny wskocz na przeciwnika po lewej stronie i wyląduj na platformie z medalem. # Zaraz po szóstym punkcie kontrolnym. Skręć w prawo aby zdobyć ostatni, ukryty za rogiem medal. Medale Silvera # Ukryty za jedną z metalowych kul na wodę. # Po przejściu przez piąty punkt kontrolny. Drugi medal ukryty jest za jedną ze ścian zniszczonego wieżowca biegnącego w dół. # Zaraz obok drugiej pieczęci psychokinetycznej. Zamiast korzystać z niej poleć w prawo na wieżowiec. Następnie wykorzystaj jedną ze skrzyń jako platformę. Podnieś ją psychokinezą i podleć do trzeciego medalu wiszącego w powietrzu. # Po przejściu przez szósty punkt kontrolny aktywuj pieczęć psychokinetyczną. Medal będzie wisiał w powietrzu, ale będzie można go łatwo zebrać skacząc po unoszących się w powietrzu obiektach. # W sekcji Blaze zaraz po pierwszym springu zamkniętym w pudle. # Wykorzystaj wspomniany w poprzednim punkcie spring do wskoczenia na szynę. Następnie zjedź po niej na kolejny spring aby zebrać medal. # Trzecia sekcja, dolna część. Z tyłu po lewej stronie znajdują się skrzynie skrywające medal. # Zawieszony w powietrzu w trzeciej sekcji. Wykorzystaj skrzynię aby do niego podlecieć. # Dobrze widoczny po prawej stronie w trzeciej sekcji. Idź prosto aż nie zauważysz czarnego samochodu. Wykorzystaj go do wspięcia się po medal. # Obok ostatniego zawalonego wieżowca biegnącego w górę. Wskocz na jeden z wystających słupów. Muzyka }} W innych grach Sonic Generations Crisis City pojawia się w Sonic Generations na konsole/PC. Jest tutaj siódmym poziomem w grze i jednocześnie pierwszym poziomem ery nowoczesnej. Crisis City posiada odświeżoną grafikę i jest bardziej rozbudowane. Gracz ratuje tutaj Blaze. W Crisis City toczy się także walka z Silverem. Ciekawostki * Crisis City może być Soleanną w przyszłości Silvera, choć nie zostało to potwierdzone. Jednak wygląd metropolii i obecność bazy Eggmana, White Acropolis, wskazują na to. * Niektóre znaki w Crisis City oznaczają miejsca z Nowego Jorku, albo Chao Garden. Istnieje również poniszczony billboard, prawdopodobnie mający przedstawiać trzecią odsłonę filmu Chao in Space. * W Sonic Rivals 2 pojawia się bardzo podobny do Crisis City poziom - Chaotic Inferno Zone. * Jest to jedyny poziom na którym normalni słudzy Iblisa nie pojawiają się obok ich ulepszonych wersji. * W plikach gry ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) znajduje się kilka niewykorzystanych materiałów audio. Wskazują na to że Sonic i Shadow zostali wciągnięci przez ogniste tornado, a później niemalże podziękowali sobie za pomoc. Może to sugerować że początkowo mieli ze sobą współpracować na poziomie. * Na kilku wczesnych zrzutach ekranu z Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ukazano roboty Eggmana w Crisis City. Jednak w finalnej wersji gry pojawiają się tutaj tylko słudzy Iblisa. Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Kategoria:Tematyka miejska Kategoria:Tematyka ognia